


His Heart Grew Three Sizes

by Meilan_Firaga



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fics - 2016 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No one should spend the holidays alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: It's easy when you're in the world saving business to forget that you're more than your job, but two of Marvel's practical ladies aren't about to let some of their silly, self-hating friends forget it over the holidays.





	1. She Wasn't All You Had

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of my 2016 attempt at 25 Days of Christmas Fics.
> 
> Prompt 9: Grinch/Scrooge

“Hey, Daddy Warbucks!”

“I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to call me that unless I get to call you Annie?” Tony quipped, never turning away from the welding project in front of him. In response, Darcy popped a bubble in her gum.

“You do know that it’s Christmas Eve, right?” she asked, hopping up to sit on the table just out of reach of the welding torch in his hand. “You know, that evening of all cheeriness where you spend time with the people who love you, get schlammered on eggnog, and wake-up in a heap of limbs on the living room floor wearing nothing but a paper garland and a Santa hat?”

Tony didn’t miss a beat, never turning away from his work. “Are we speaking from experience, Lewis? Because I don’t think there are any tales of me in garland and a Santa hat out there. I’m sure I’d have heard of them by now.”

Darcy shrugged. “College was a wild time.” She kicked out with one foot, managing to nudge him in the hip. “What gives? You don’t even have a hat taped to DUM-E’s head this year.”

“Notice the full party of people who want to spend the holidays with me?” he pointed out dryly. “I don’t know how you managed to get through the throng to get in here.” Struck with a sudden thought, he set the torch aside. Pushing his goggles to the top of his head, Tony turned to face her fully. “Why are you here, Lewis? Foster went back to London a week ago for the holidays, and Sparky and Selvig went with her.”

Crossing her arms, Darcy leveled a no-nonsense stare at him. She threw one arm out, sweeping it across the expanse of unfinished projects he was using to distract himself from a distinct lack of tall, gorgeous Pepper in his holiday season.  “Someone has to be here to remind you that Pepper is not the only human left on the planet who ever gave a fuck about you.” She jumped down from the table as quickly as she’d perched on top of it, deftly plucking the goggles off his head. “Come on. You’re missing your own party.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Lewis?”

“I have spent the last six hours baking,” she explained as she began to push and pull him toward the door. “We’ve got a crap-load of cookies, mint chocolate brownies, and a collection of chocolate bourbon pecan pies that are so potent we’ll be hammered in no time.” With another hard shove he was through the door, turning to stare blankly at her. “Currently, Natasha, Vision, and Rhodey are upstairs wondering why you’re down here pouting. Spider-kid and his wicked-fine aunt will be here at any time. You’re being a very rude host.” Darcy stepped forward, taking his face in both of her hands. All sarcasm fled from her tone. “You haven’t lost everyone, Tony. We’re here for you, and we care. Come spend Christmas with us.”

Though he would deny it until the end of time, Tony Stark wrapped his arms around Darcy and sobbed. To her credit, Darcy helped him dry his eyes, dabbed on some of her own concealer to hide the redness, and promised to only tease him about it in private. She kept that promise.


	2. You Aren't a Robot, No Matter How Hard You Try

“What the hell are you doing here, Hill?”

Maria didn’t blink as she came face to barrel with Nick Fury’s sidearm. She spread her arms wide, letting the bags she held in each hand dangle from spread palms to make sure her former boss could see that she wasn’t armed. She’d been tailing him for the last ten minutes, never making much effort to hide the fact. He’d led her to the alley, and she’d let herself be led. “It’s Christmas Eve, sir.”

“You think I’ve gotten so old and senile that I can’t read a calendar?” Fury demanded, holstering the pistol. Maria cocked an eyebrow and lowered her arms to her sides.

“No, sir. I think you’re determined to go through life alone despite my best efforts, and, since you’re no longer my superior officer, I’m choosing not to let you.” She shrugged to indicate the bags in her hands. “I’ve got food, eggnog, and whiskey. Do we have to eat in the alley or are you going to let me see that basement apartment you think you’re hiding so well?”

Fury barked out a laugh, turning away from her as he moved to a nearly invisible staircase leading down beneath one of the buildings. High above the steps was a shattered porch light. “You’re something else, Hill.” He didn’t say anything else as he moved down the steps on silent feet and set about unlocking the door and disarming the traps around it. He stepped aside to let her in first, holding the door open with one arm. As Maria moved to cross the threshold, the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. laid a hand on her arm. “Thank you,” he told her quietly, “for always keeping me human.”


End file.
